Head Hunt
Head Hunt is the third episode of Season 3 and the twenty-seventh episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Our arrival in the beautiful town of Salem to celebrate a gorgeous festival turned into a nightmare has only just begun! As the Headless Horseman comes into town, he plans to sever as many heads he can. Heads are rolling, blood is staining the streets, so keep your head straight on as you head on to put a stop to this horse rider’s reign of terror. However it’s only the beginning as mistrust ensures that someone will lose their head over the madness. Episode Summary After the fall of Fiona Vaughn, the guests eventually looked at the map again, soon finding a small village on the map. The magic scroll then guides them to find a map of the trail that would lead them to the village, Vladimir eventually finding the map. They then headed to the village, eventually finding it quiet and dark. Jordan and the others then see the guillotine, Katelyn excitedly examining it, before they heard the Horseman coming. They then hurry to hide from the Horseman, the Horseman eventually trying to detect the intruders. Soon after, the Horsemen then kidnaps Tyler and Agnieszka as the others try to fight back to little avail. Jordan then finds a plaque and reads about a man who turned into the Headless Horseman after being executed for a murder he claimed to not have committed. The guests then come to the conclusion of trying to clear his name by uncovering the truth. Marinette, Vladimir and Valeria then search the doctor's office to analyze the doctor's autopsy reports on the murdered man the Horseman was accused of killing. After Valeria and Marinette briefly kiss each other, they then start searching the office. They then eventually find the autopsy report, tracking down the pages of the report all over the office before the Horseman spooks them for a brief moment. After the Horseman departs, they finish piecing together the report and head back to the village to meet the others. Savannah, Luke, Gaston and Jordan then inspect the local townhouses to find the headless body of the town's executioner in one of them. They then soon find the executioner's head before finding bloodstained photos of the execution with the head. They then decide to go see Valeria about who were in the photo. Meanwhile, Alexander and Celine find the machete used to commit the murder before the Horseman charges straight into the grocery store. After Alexander and Celine fight back, the Horseman flees and spots the townhouse group, chasing Jordan as he lured the Horseman away from the others. Jordan then eventually finds Agnieszka and Tyler in the horse stables the Horseman called his hideout, before the Horseman then hooves him in the back. Jordan then helps Agnieszka solve the riddles needed to free Tyler and Agnieszka from their chains. Meanwhile the other guests eventually work on the clues they found, using the photos and reports to narrow down the killer, who was confirmed to be the doctor himself. After they confirmed that the doctor was guilty, they then headed to see the Horseman on a hill to inform him of their findings. The Horseman then thanks them for proving his innocence, however since the zombies most likely murdered the doctor, he then demanded that two would be voted to save themselves from being executed. They then voted, Celine eventually drawing Tyler and Agnieszka for the challenge. The duo then enter the Horseman's challenge, throwing horseshoes onto pegs, grabbing flags in a horse race, restoring a broken toy horse and searching the horse's pouches. Agnieszka then succeeds to find all the letters and names the Headless Horseman his name, Theodore. The Horseman then drags Tyler by the neck, kicking and screaming, to the execution platform, where Tyler is decapitated, the other guests in shock. Then the Headless Horseman try to kill the others when a mysterious woman then came out of the shadows, warning the Horseman of the fact that she needed them alive, before her hounds attack and chase the Horseman away. The Horseman then arrives back at the hill where Agnieszka was, falling off his horse and eventually dissolving to dust with his axe left behind. After finding out that the axe was cleansed by Tyler's death, Agnieszka takes the axe and returns back to the village with Celine. Caspian then confessed that he recognized the woman, as the guests regrouped and headed back to the lounge. Caspian then confessed that on a past mission, he and other agents had faced an evil force called the Wraith, all but Caspian getting killed by the evil force that wanted humanity burnt to ashes. Caspian then confessed that he thought it was over when he trapped the Wraith in a prison, however he later found out that his daughter would then signal his return and their end. Alex then confessed that he was nearly killed when they both crashed following a high speed chase and the man didn't survive, the incident due to Alexander's woman rights protests. Soon after, the guests finally decided it was time to continue fighting as Agnieszka then placed the axe on a shelf, as the temperature got colder, snow falling outside the windows of the safehouse... Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Celine Harper *Caspian Hunt *Katelyn Steele *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja *Gaston Silk *Tyler Bennett *Akmal Prasetyo *Theodosia *The Headless Horseman Navigation